Grinder pumps are often used in low pressure sewage systems for pumping sewage and include a grinder mechanism for cutting or grinding solids or semisolid matter in the material being pumped. Grinding solids and/or semisolid matter in the sewage allows the resulting particulate effluent to be transferred using a pump through small diameter pipes without clogging.
Typically for residential use, a grinder pump is part of a stand along unit or station and includes a water level sensor connected to an alarm panel for monitoring the water level. The alarm panel typically includes an audible alarm and/or visual alarm such as lights for indicating a high water condition.
There is a need for further methods and apparatus for monitoring operation of sewer systems.